A Grumpy Pie Establishes a Friendship
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: When Chowder makes a GrumpleBerry Pie, he suggests that he and Mung put Gorgonzola in it. Little does he know that Gorgonzola is the key ingrediant.
1. Chapter 1

One day in Marzipan, Chowder and Mung were working on a complicated recipe.

"Okay, Chowder, today we are going to make Grumpleberry Pie! This is a very dangerous dish to make in some ways, because it is such a hot tempered pie, that if we were to put it in the oven, our entire place of business would be destroyed!" said Mung. "Therefore, the only way to bake it is not with an oven, but with our mouths! Do you understand?"

"Say what?" Chowder asked, glancing up at Mung Daal, the world reknowned chef.

"We are making a grumpy pie that is disagreeable! We must bake it by heating up its fiery temper with nasty insults! We must also use the proper ingrediants! The recipe calls for grumple berries!" said Mung.

"Proper ingrediants for a grumpy pie? Shouldn't we just put Gorgonzola in it?" asked the inquisitive young apprentice Chowder. Mung looked puzzled.

"Who's Gorgonzola anyway? That little mouse kid with the damned candlestick on his head?"asked Mung.

"No Mung, gorgonzola is a kind of cheese! I was talking about Gorgonzola, the little mouse kid with the candlestick on his head!" said Chowder giggling. Mung thwacked Chowder with a wooden spatula.

"Pay attention you little cat bear bunny thing!" said Mung.

"Hey Mung, the pie is rising! It's gonna blow its top!" said Chowder.

"Whoah, whoah, Mr. Grumpleberry Pie please calm down. I wasn't calling YOU a little cat bear bunny thing, I was referring to my apprentice Chowder, because he IS in fact a little cat bear bunny creature!" explained Mung. The paranoid schizophrenic disgruntled pie began to settle down a bit.

"HOWEVER, I think you are the most disgusting, disgraceful, excuse for a pie there ever was!

In fact, your short disposition, combined with your short temper makes clawberry short cake look long!" said Mung. The pie got so angry, that it was fully baked.

"There! We did it Chowder! We baked a GrumpleBerry Pie!" said Mung.


	2. Chapter 2

"Grumpleberry pies are among the finest in culinary cuisine next to Belligerent Breadsticks! Chowder, I couldn't have made this fine dish without your help!" said Mung.

"But Mung, I didn't do anything!" said Chowder.

"Sure you did, Chowder. You reminded me to put Gorgonzola,one of the key ingrediants, into the pie!" said Mung.

"Uhh, Mung? You didn't put Gorgonzola in the pie!" said Chowder.

"WHAT? But…that's impossible! I'm the greatest chef in all of Marzipan City, I made the front pages of the paper, I do not make mistakes! Okay, so I made a mistake…Chowder, go fetch me Gorgonzola! This pie must be delivered tomorrow, so I repeat, go fetch me Gorgonzola!" commanded Mung. Chowder was confused. So he went to Marzipan Square. He saw Gorgonzola, who had just been picking up some fruit from Gaspacho's stand.

"Hi Gorgonzola! Do you ever think about what it would be like to sit on a pie?" asked Chowder. When Gorgonzola suddenly realized it was Chowder that was talking to him, he folded his arms in discontentment.

"I'm NOT YOUR BEST FRIEND! We already discussed some things a few days ago, Chowder! I'm not your best friend!" said Gorgonzola. Chowder's eyes got large and sad.

"But Gorgonzola, your presence is like a giant bowl of thrice cream in my heart that makes me feel warm and cold at the same time, just like eating hot chocolate on a winters day in the snow without a coat on, or Katy Perry's hot and cold song! Your presence melts away the cold exterior of the outside world! Why can't we be best friends, WHYYYYYYY, I MUST KNOW THE ANSWER!"

"Well, Chowder, you know how Panini annoys you when she stalks you? You annoy me just by being a total silly goofball! When I was your age, I was much more intelligent and analytical!"explained Gorgonzola.

"What does analytical taste like? Is it YUMMY?" asked Chowder.

"Yeah, see, that statement right there kinda confirms that my opinion about you is right! But never mind that. What was it you were going to ask me?" asked Gorgonzola.

"I don't really remember. It had something to do with jellybeans, or maybe thrice cream, or maybe making a poo!" said Chowder.

"Eww, well, anyway Chowder, I think I'm gonna go eat some leftover pie!" said Gorgonzola.

"PIE! Now I remember! Gorgonzola, if only we could be friends, you could be the key ingredient for

Mung's pie!" said Chowder.


	3. Chapter 3

Oh, now you tell me! Okay, Chowder, I'll be your best only for a day!" said Gorgonzola.

"Wow, really? YAY!" said Chowder, as he hugged Gorgonzola. Gorgonzola looked sheepish and confused.

"Let's just go to that cooking school place you go to Chowder, and get this over with!" said Gorgonzola, breaking free from Chowder's hug.

"Okay!" said Chowder. He and Gorgonzola went to Mung Daal's Catering Co. building, and knocked on the door. A loud obnoxious voice answered, and along with the voice, came Truffles.

"NOT AN ADEPT! You mean you were adopted! An adept is someone with special powers!"said Gorgonzola.

"I have special magical powers? WOW!" said Chowder. Gorgonzola put his hand over his face.

"Come in!" said Truffles. Chowder and Gorgonzola walked in and Gorgonzola sat on the GrumpleBerry Pie.


	4. Chapter 4

"Okay!" said Chowder. He and Gorgonzola went to Mung Daal's Catering Co. building, and knocked on the door. A loud obnoxious voice answered, and along with the voice, came Truffles.

"CHOWDER, she looks like something out of a freak show! What is she Chowder? I'm scared!" said Gorgonzola.

"Umm…she's my mom, kind of, but not exactly. I think I might be an adept, actually!" said Chowder.

"NOT AN ADEPT! You mean you were adopted! An adept is someone with special powers!"said Gorgonzola.

"I have special magical powers? WOW!" said Chowder. Gorgonzola put his hand over his face.

"Come in!" said Truffles. Chowder and Gorgonzola walked in and Gorgonzola sat on the GrumpleBerry Pie.

"So what are you gonna pay me for this? I want 100 thousand dollops up front, no strings attached!" said Gorgonzola.

"I'm not paying you anything Gorgonzola. You're the chief ingredient for my dish, and you are going to be eaten by the fine customer!" said Mung.

"EATEN? But Gorgonzola's my best friend in the world!" said Chowder, wide eyed and teary.

"Don't worry Chowder, he'll probably taste so bad that the customer will regurgitate him and then he can still be your best friend!" said Mung. Gorgonzola was extremely confused and scared.

"I'm just gonna eat this stupid pie!" said Gorgonzola.

"NOOO! Don't insult the pie! It will destroy the entire city!" said Mung. Gorgonzola was puzzled. The pie grew exponentially,and soon it got huge and angry, and grew huge teeth and claws, and it tore apart Mung's building, as well as Marzipan City. Then Mung cried and cried. Chowder also mourned the loss of the building. Then Mung glanced at his torn up recipe book briefly.

"CHOWDER, this doesn't call for Gorgonzola the rat to be in the pie! It calls for Gorgonzola Cheese! If only we had known, none of this would have happened!" said Mung.

"That's okay, though. At least Gorgonzola and I are best friends!" said Chowder.

"Yeah, I suppose I can be your friend, Chowder. I think sometimes I'm just jealous of the fact I'm a candleholder, and you're the apprentice of like, the greatest chef ever, and stuff! That was a really good pie Mung!" said Gorgonzola. Chowder and Gorgonzola hugged and made up.

"Aww, you kids are the best! You know, it will be a pain to have to rebuild, but maybe all three of us, through teamwork, can get the job done!" said Mung. So Chowder, Gorgonzola, and Mung rebuilt the catering company building, and had a fairly good week afterwards.

The End


End file.
